Les rois de la glace
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: Il se passe de drôles de choses dans le milieu du patinage artistique, mais pour enquêter, il va falloir enfiler deux paires de patins. Royai, fic coécrite avec Serleena ! Les meilleures choses ont une fin, c'est le dernier chap!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de nouveau pour une fic co-écrite avec Serleena ! Ce premier chapitre est écrit par moi, le suivant le sera par Serleena.

A notre plus grand désespoir, les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à nous ! On se permet juste d'emprunter Roy pour nos délires sur msn !

Bonne lecture !

**Les rois de la glace**

_Chapitre 1 : Une mission bien fraîche_

Ce matin-là était comme tous les autres, d'une banalité à pleurer, selon le Colonel Mustang, l'Alchimiste de Flamme.

En ce pâle matin de début d'hiver, Roy Mustang tentait d'éviter de glisser sur les plaques de verglas que la nuit avait apporté par-ci par-là. Enroulé dans un manteau, il jurait contre le temps qui faisait qu'il allait au QG en pleine nuit et en revenait en pleine nuit.

Bref… En le voyant entrer dans son bureau à pas lourds et en l'entendant maugréer quand il découvrit la pile de dossiers qui trônait sur son bureau, le lieutenant Hawkeye alla lui chercher un café et des croissants. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il n'y avait que ça pour le motiver.

- Voici un café et des croissants, colonel ! fit-elle en souriant.

- Merci, Hawkeye, répondit-il en relevant la tête. Vous avez pensé à mettre du su… ?

- Un sucre et demi, colonel, comme vous aimez.

C'est donc ainsi que la journée de travail commença, dossiers et café pour les uns, dossiers et paris pour les autres.

Après des dossiers d'un ennui mortel ou d'une utilité… inutile, Roy vit un dossier rouge, couleur des enquêtes. Il l'ouvrit vivement et se mit à le lire avec un intérêt certain.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il prit la parole :

- Bon, les gars, notre nouvelle enquête concernera le milieu du patinage artistique. En effet, en ce début de saison, quelques personnes affirment avoir vu le personnel et les candidats échanger de l'argent et des paquets. Certains affirment qu'il s'agit de drogue. On va aller sur place tout de suite et voir comment gérer cette mission.

Ils prirent leurs manteaux et montèrent dans les voitures que le QG avait mises à leur disposition. Arrivés à la patinoire de Central, ils se rendirent à l'accueil, où ils demandèrent à parler au directeur de la patinoire. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à descendre.

- Bonjour, Charles Icing, directeur de la patinoire.

- Colonel Roy Mustang. Mon équipe et moi-même sommes chargés de l'enquête concernant un trafic de drogue ici-même.

- Ah oui, je vois. Je vais vous présenter Oliver, c'est un entraîneur qui a été témoin d'un échange et il a renvoyé son couple de patineurs, qui est d'ailleurs le couple vedette cette année.

Ils allèrent aux vestiaires des garçons, où se trouvait l'entraîneur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assez grand et robuste, l'air abattu. Il était encore assez tôt, mais les patineurs étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer sur la glace. Les militaires firent de la place sur les bancs où les patineurs avaient déballé leurs sacs. Riza attrapa avec le bout de deux doigts une paire de chaussettes sales qui traînait là où elle désirait poser (Roy : son magnifique fessier dont je rêve toutes les nuits ! Lara : Serleena, tu peux t'occuper de lui pendant que j'écris ? Serleena : sans problème ! Lara : donc je disais) son arrière-train.

Ils commencèrent l'interrogatoire :

- Bien, fit Roy, Oliver, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il y a une semaine, Max Delobel et Alice Schoenfelder tardaient à arriver sur la glace. Je suis allé voir dans les vestiaires, et je les ai trouvés en train de donner de l'argent à un homme que je n'ai pas pu voir. Lui leur tendait un petit sachet rempli d'une poudre blanche. Deux jours plus tard, alors que c'était à leur tour de passer pour la première compétition de la saison, je les ai trouvés écroulés de rire dans les vestiaires, le sachet ouvert à côté d'eux. Inutile de vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas participé à la compétition.

Il s'arrêta un instant, la déception s'était sentie dans sa voix et il avait besoin de se reprendre. Quand il sembla avoir repris le contrôle de soi, Havoc lui demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Je suis reparti chez moi, bouleversé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour eux. Le lendemain, quand ils sont arrivés pour leur entraînement quotidien, ils n'étaient vraiment pas fiers. Après leur avoir passé un savon en règle, je les ai congédiés, conformément au règlement.

- Comment ont-ils réagi ? s'enquit Fuery.

- Pas très bien, vous vous en doutez. Ils sont les meilleurs patineurs du pays et, sans entraîneur, impossible de participer à une compétition.

Devant le silence qui suivit, Riza se permit de demander :

- Quels étaient vos rapports avec eux ?

- Ben, renifla Oliver. Je les entraîne depuis dix ans, soit depuis leurs débuts. A force de les voir tous les jours, je les ai vite considérés comme mes enfants. Vous savez, c'est un milieu très dur, que le patinage, les entraîneurs doivent donc être très proches des patineurs.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? demanda Breda.

- Je vais tenter de trouver un nouveau couple de patineurs à former ; le patinage, c'est toute ma vie. J'ai été champion en patinage artistique pour hommes et, après ma retraite, je me suis spécialisé pour l'entraînement de couples.

- Bien, fit Roy. Je vous remercie, nous vous recontacterons sûrement.

Puis ils retournèrent au QG. Dans leur bureau, ils mirent au point la manière de mener cette enquête.

- D'après le dossier, commença Roy. Les échanges se font surtout dans les vestiaires de la patinoire.

- Il faut donc une infiltration, fit Falman.

- L'idéal serait de proposer un couple de patineurs à Oliver, qui est au courant de l'enquête et qui recherche des patineurs.

- Bien vu, Fuery, répliqua Breda. Mais qui seront ces patineurs et qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'il ne dira rien et qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ?

- Pour le couple de patineurs, dit Mustang, il est évident que ce sera deux personnes de notre équipe. Hawkeye, vous êtes la seule femme. Vous savez patiner ?

- Euh, et bien, plus ou moins. Mais je ne m'y connais pas absolument en patinage artistique.

- Ce n'est pas grave puisque vous aurez un excellent entraîneur, la rassura Fuery.

- Et qui sera son partenaire ? demanda Roy.

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent : ces messieurs savaient ce qu'impliquaient le patinage en couple, à savoir les minijupes et les portés, mais aucun d'entre eux ne savaient vraiment patiner.

A suivre

Voilà donc ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite sera écrite par Serleena, ce sera donc mieux que ce que j'écris. Hésitez pas à reviewer ! petite précision : les réponses aux reviews seront probablement faites par nous deux.


	2. Audition catastrophe

**Vala la suite, et une première réponse aux reviews ! Petit rappel : c'est serleena qui a écrit ce chap !**

**Sarawkun : Lara et Serleena : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, régale-toi !**

**Alaïs : Serleena : Merci, oui nous sommes sadique que veux-tu lol**

**Lara : tu vas lui faire peur ! bon, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu !**

_Chapitre 2 : Audition catastrophe_

Faire du patin à glace ... quelle drôle d'idée. Non mais sérieusement, vous voyez les militaires de Central perchés sur des patins dans des tenues moulantes ? Oui ? Moi aussi. Mais pas eux visiblement. Seulement, leur dernière mission l'exigeait. Il fallait un couple, Riza avait été choisie d'office, restait à savoir qui serait son partenaire. Comme aucun de ces messieurs ne semblait se décider, il fallut donc organiser des auditions.

" Je veux pas y aller ! Je vais me ridiculiser !" s'exclama Havoc.

" Pour ce que ça changera." fit Kain.

" Répète un peu ?"

" Ca suffit ! Nous devons le faire un point c'est tout. Alors on y va." intervint Roy.

" Dites, les patineurs ont des habits moulants, mais les patineuses aussi non ?" demanda Falman.

Tous le regardèrent un moment. Puis de grands, d'immenses sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages des soldats. Riza avec des vêtements qui la moulaient comme une seconde peau ... ô joie. Car tous savaient que la demoiselle était bien proportionnée.

" Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ça va être l'heure !" fit Riza en ouvrant la porte de leur bureau.

Elle fut un instant décontenancée par leur expression béate. Puis tous se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers la porte. Riza recula vivement, et regarda ses collègues tenter de sortir tous en même temps.

" Laissez-moi passer ! Les plus jeunes d'abord !" fit Kain, écrasé par Breda.

" Non, les plus vieux en premier !" répondit Falman qui poussait Havoc.

" C'est moi le chef, j'ai la priorité !" ajouta Roy en les tirant tous en arrière.

Il sortit dignement, suivi de ses subordonnés. Riza se décida à les suivre, non sans avoir secoué la tête. Tous arrivèrent à la patinoire, qui leur était réservée pour l'occasion.

" _Je sens que je vais rire avec cette bande de rigolos._" pensa Riza.

Les garçons sortirent maladroitement du vestiaire, mal à l'aise sur leur patins. Soudain, Heymans trébucha, et percuta celui qui le précédait, en l'occurrence Falman. Comme les militaires marchaient en file indienne, cela fit comme un jeu de domino : tous piquèrent du nez, et Roy percuta la machine à café tête la première.

" Aïeuh !"

Riza ferma les yeux et retint un soupir.

" _Qu'est-ce je disais ? Ca commence bien. Bon je vais aller m'asseoir dans les gradins. Ca promet un beau spectacle tout ça._" se dit-elle.

Riza descendit donc les marches menant à la piste de glace, et alla se trouver une place dans les gradins. Au moins cette fois, ils étaient propres. Les garçons arrivèrent enfin. L'entraîneur virevoltait sur la glace en les attendant. Quand il les vit, il alla à leur rencontre.

" Alors messieurs, prêts pour votre baptême de la glace ?" demanda-t-il.

Bruit d'une mouche qui vole en fond sonore. J'ai jamais vu une telle motivation. Sérieux c'est impressionnant.

" Alors, qui commence ? Ou bien vous préférez y aller tous ensemble peut-être." reprit Oliver.

" Euh oui ... on y va les gars." dit Roy.

Il ouvrit la petite porte qui donnait sur la piste, et posa prudemment un pied dessus. Bon, apparemment ça tient ce bazar. En se cramponnant à la barre, les militaires entrèrent.

" Bravo les gars, bon début." sourit Riza sans qu'ils l'entendent.

" Allez, s'agit de lâcher cette rampe à présent. N'ayez pas peur, ça ne mord pas la glace. Ca fait froid c'est tout. Hop on y va !" dit Oliver.

Il attrapa chacun des militaires qu'il tira brutalement en avant. Breda battit l'air des bras pour conserver son équilibre, Falman se pencha en avant puis en arrière, et finalement décida de s'asseoir. L'entraîneur leur expliqua comment faire : frapper doucement la glace de leurs patins pour avancer. Timidement, ils se mirent à le suivre. Quand ils eurent un peu plus confiance, Oliver se glissa derrière eux pour leur faire prendre de la vitesse. Il poussa Kain, qui se raidit aussitôt.

" Voilà comme ça ! Hé mais tournez vous allez percuter la rampe !" s'exclama-t-il.

" OOOUUUAAAAAH !"

Fuery filait comme une flèche vers l'autre bout de la patinoire, incapable de s'arrêter. Le sergent percuta la rampe et passa par-dessus. Oliver alla voir. Visiblement rien de cassé. Néanmoins il lui conseilla de se reposer un instant.

Le reste de l'équipe commençait à prendre de la vitesse.

" Oooouuups !" fit Breda en tombant à plat ventre.

Poussé par son élan, il faucha Havoc qui tomba sur le dos, et ne s'arrêta qu'au milieu de la patinoire. Seul Roy arrivait à avancer normalement dans tous ce fatras.

" Vous débrouillez bien on dirait." fit Oliver en l'approchant.

" J'ai fait du patin à roulette quand j'étais jeune. Ca aide je suppose." répondit le colonel.

Jean essaya de se relever, mais il ne parvint qu'à courir et se rattrapa à Falman.

" Bord ... !"

PAF ! Oliver ferma les yeux le temps qu'ils tombent.

" Ca va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ?" lança Falman qui frottait son nez pour vérifier qu'il était intact.

Roy pouffa de rire, et alla les aider à se relever. Au bout d'un certain temps enfin, ils parvinrent tous à garder l'équilibre. Kain était revenu sur la glace lui aussi. Oliver décida de leur apprendre à tourner. Ce serait bien mieux pour eux.

Il leur montra plusieurs fois le mouvement. Pour donner du courage à ses subordonnés, Roy se lança le premier.

" Parfait ! Vous voyez, c'est pas compliqué." dit Oliver.

Hésitants, les autres se lancèrent à leur tour. Vato s'affala aussi sec sur le côté, coupant la route à Breda qui tomba le cul par terre, Kain leur tomba carrément dessus et Jean faillit écraser Falman. Depuis son gradin, Riza était écroulée de rire. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle n'était pas douée non plus, elle ne parvenait pas à rester sérieuse.

" Vous le faites exprès, c'est pas possible !" dit Roy en les dépêtrant.

" Grmblmgrrrmmgn !"

" Allez ne perdez pas courage. Vous pouvez rester debout, alors ça va venir y'a pas de souci." fit Oliver en les aidant.

Les soldats reprirent l'exercice, de mauvaise grâce. Ils sillonnaient la patinoire à présent, sans tomber ... ou presque. BAM !

" Bon monsieur Fuery, il est évident je crois que vous souhaitez quitter cet endroit." fit Oliver à Kain.

Ce dernier venait une nouvelle fois de passer par-dessus la rampe. L'entraîneur lui demanda d'arrêter là, au grand soulagement du soldat.

" Wooooh !" fit Jean.

Il décrivit un tour complet sur lui-même, se rattrapa et reprit sans le vouloir de la vitesse. Jean évita de justesse Roy, s'affala et tourna à plat ventre sur la glace avant de s'arrêter complètement.

" Décidément les gars, z'êtes pas doué !" fit Roy en leur tournant autour.

" Vous allez voir un peu de quoi on est capable !" s'exclama Breda.

Le rouquin se mit à accélérer. Falman avait décidé d'en faire autant, sauf que lui il venait à contresens. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver : ils foncèrent l'un vers l'autre à grande allure. Ils parvinrent à s'éviter à la dernière seconde, en tournant. Mais ils fonçaient à présent vers le centre, où Havoc venait tout juste de se relever. Le blond vit arriver deux boulets droit sur lui.

" WOUAAAH ! STOP LES GARS !" s'exclama-t-il les bras tendus.

Mais emportés par leur élan, ils ne purent s'arrêter. D'autant plus que chuter semblait être le seul moyen qu'ils connaissaient. Falman et Breda attrapèrent chacun un bras d'Havoc, qui tomba en arrière. Du coup, ses collègues piquèrent du nez, et ce beau trio alla percuter la rampe à l'autre bout, pas trop fort toutefois.

" Hissss !" fit Roy à côté de l'entraîneur.

Celui-ci semblait se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il en avait vu des gamelles, et des gens pas sûrs d'eux. Mais ces quatre-là avaient la palme. Oliver se frotta le visage, puis déclara :

" Félicitations colonel Mustang, vous avez réussi votre essai."

" Aeeuh ... vous êtes sûrs ?" répondit le brun distraitement.

" Convaincu. Vous êtes le seul encore debout."

Puis ils allèrent aider les pauvres militaires à sortir de la patinoire. L'entraîneur appela ensuite Riza.

" J'aimerais tout de même voir si vous pouvez tenir sur des patins vous aussi." dit-il.

" Euh ... oui d'accord j'arrive." dit-elle.

Elle monta rapidement chercher une paire, et redescendit rejoindre son supérieur et l'entraîneur. Riza ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou non de faire équipe avec lui sur ce coup-là. Parce que bon, elle n'aurait pas d'arme sur elle, ce serait trop voyant, et surtout impossible d'en cacher une. Et telle qu'elle le connaissait, il allait en profiter pour la mater sous toutes les coutures. Riza arriva sur la glace, et commença à patiner.

Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, mais c'était mieux que les autres. Roy la rejoignit au moment où elle allait tomber en arrière, et la rattrapa.

" Whop-là ! Ca va ?" demanda-t-il en la mettant debout.

" Oui ... merci." dit-elle en rosissant.

Oliver lui fit faire les mêmes exercices que pour ses collègues, et elle ne se débrouilla pas trop mal. Il les fit patiner un moment ensemble, commençant déjà à leur montrer quelques figures simples.

" Bon ! Ben on a notre couple. C'est parfait." décréta Oliver, satisfait.

" Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont du bol ?" soupira Havoc en les regardant rejoindre le bord.

" Moi je m'en fiche. On pourra quand même regarder je pense. Et puis, je crois que j'aime pas du tout le patinage." dit Breda.

" Mouais moi non plus." ajouta Kain.

Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs supérieurs. Ce fut avec joie qu'ils ôtèrent ces dangers publics qu'on appelle patins à glace. Cette matinée avait été éreintante, et une fois de retour au Q.G, tous quatre se fracassèrent sur leur bureau. Roy et Riza s'assirent tranquillement. Le colonel reporta ses yeux d'encre sur sa subordonnée.

" _Hmmm, j'ai hâte de la voir avec une tenue de patineuse. J'ai vu à quoi ça ressemblait, et c'est diablement tentant._" se dit-il.

Riza avait à peu près le même genre de pensées :

" _Je l'imagine bien avec un pantalon moulant. Il paraît qu'il a de belles fesses, ça va être l'occasion de le vérifier. Contempler son corps d'Apollon en toute impunité ... hmm j'en salive d'avance._"

Pervers eux ? Non pas du tout.

A suivre

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Sachez que l'écriture avance assez vite mais la publication dépend de mon humeur ! lol

Une chtite review ?


	3. Premiers pas à deux

**Voici le très attendu chapitre trois, où les choses sérieuses commencent. Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, Serleena et moi-même vous prions de vous équiper de bassines pour une scène de ce chapitre, afin de pouvoir baver sans avoir à vous soucier du nettoyage de votre clavier ! Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas à deux_

Le lendemain matin, l'alchimiste de Flemme (oups !) Flamme et son garde du corps arrivèrent à huit heures du matin à la patinoire afin de commencer leur enquête, ou leur entraînement, au choix. Après être passés dans les vestiaires, Oliver les attendait sur la glace, s'échauffant.

- Bonjour à tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant. Vous avez quelques minutes de retard ; je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur aujourd'hui, mais tâchez d'être plus ponctuels à l'avenir.

Riza coula un regard à son supérieur qui l'avait fait attendre, ne trouvant plus son jogging.

- Bien, venez sur la glace. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre quelques pas à deux.

Les deux militaires s'engagèrent d'un pas mal assuré sur la glace. Oliver reprit la parole :

- Bon, on va reprendre les virages mais à deux. Il va falloir vous habituer à tourner avec une certaine vitesse, donc je vais vous montrer comment vous y prendre. Mademoiselle Hawkeye, veuillez me donner la main.

Peu rassurée, Riza s'exécuta. Oliver, en prenant de la vitesse, l'entraîna à vive allure sur la glace, pendant que Roy restait accroché à la rampe. Oliver montra à Riza comment se positionner sans lui lâcher la main. Assez vite, Ils parvinrent à faire le tour de la patinoire sans problème.

- Monsieur Mustang ! A votre tour !

Quoiqu'hésitants au début à l'idée d'un contact de leurs deux mains, nos deux patineurs en herbe s'exécutèrent. Déjà habituée au mouvement, Riza fut d'une grande aide à Roy qui calqua ses mouvements sur les siens, tout en écoutant les conseils d'Oliver. Par un miracle inconnu, ils maîtrisèrent assez vite le mouvement.

Pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, Oliver répéta la même méthode pour encore deux ou trois pas, plus ou moins compliqués : il montrait le mouvement avec Riza puis nos deux militaires le répétaient.

Après quatre heures d'entraînement, Oliver les arrêta.

- Bon, on va aller manger. J'en profiterai pour faire le point avec vous et vous donner le programme de la suite. Allez chercher vos affaires et rendez-vous à l'accueil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'entraîneur les emmenait dans un restaurant à proximité. Un serveur les installa à une table et leur apporta les menus.

Pendant le repas, nulle allusion à l'enquête, mais Oliver les contraignit à un régime équilibré.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Roy à qui Oliver avait refusé le droit de boire de l'alcool.

- L'alcool a un effet sur les muscles qui fait qu'on ne sent pas la fatigue, ce qui peut être dangereux.

- De plus, nous sommes en service, colonel, fit Riza à voix basse.

- Ah, fit Oliver sur le même ton, tant qu'on y est, évitez les grades et les noms pendant votre mission. Vous êtes censés être partenaires, donc appelez-vous par vos prénoms et tutoyez-vous.

- Ca va être difficile, mais on devrait pouvoir s'y faire ! répondit Riza.

- Boh, ça doit être faisable, Riza ! fit Roy, taquin.

- Bon, reprit leur entraîneur, au programme de cet après-midi, musculation.

Les deux apprentis patineurs le regardèrent d'un air incrédule.

- Ben, oui, pour les portés, Roy, tu auras besoin de pouvoir soulever Riza à deux mains puis la tenir d'une main parfois. Quant à toi, Riza, tu dois pouvoir te tenir raide pendant certaines figures.

Les deux militaires furent assez effrayés à l'idée d'un porté, mais ils faisaient confiance à leur entraîneur.

Une heure après, tous trois se trouvaient dans la petite salle de musculation réservée aux patineurs, dans la patinoire. Etant donné qu'il y avait deux couples de patineurs qui s'entrainaient ici, Oliver gardait le même emploi du temps qu'avec Alice et Max : patin le matin et muscu l'après-midi.

Oliver commença par s'occuper des bras de Roy ; il le fit s'allonger sur le banc des haltères et augmenta progressivement la masse pour voir jusqu'à quelle masse Roy pouvait soulever. Après quelques minutes, il s'avéra que Roy, déjà assez musclé, pouvait soulever cinquante kilos. Pendant que Roy se relevait et se détendait les muscles, Oliver posa à Riza une question qu'il vaut mieux éviter de poser à une femme :

- Riza, quel est ton poids ?

La jeune femme savait que les deux hommes étaient assez raisonnables pour ne faire aucun commentaire sur son physique, elle répondit donc assez bas pour que seuls les deux hommes présents puissent l'entendre :

- Soixante kilos…

- Bon, Roy, tu vas devoir t'entraîner à pouvoir porter soixante kilos. Tu as différents activités expliquées sur les murs pour te muscler ; tu sauras te débrouiller pendant que je m'occupe de Riza ?

- Sans problème.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Riza eut à enchaîner abdos, fessiers, muscu des bras pendant que Roy se musclait les bras et les jambes. Il fit vite assez chaud dans la petite pièce, aussi Roy, entre deux séries d'haltères, demanda à Riza :

- Ca vous dérange si j'enlève mon t-shirt ? Je commence à transpirer.

L'interpelée eut un mal fou à ne pas laisser son visage exprimer ses pensées :

- Alléluia ! Je vais enfin voir son torse musclé d'Apollon ! pensait-elle.

- Non, pas du tout.

Roy se retrouva donc en jogging, torse nu pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de Riza (et celui de notre imagination ) qui dut se retenir de baver en voyant ses muscles travailler, la sueur luisant sur son torse n'arrangeant en rien l'état de la demoiselle. Cependant, elle-même eut vite très chaud – était-ce dû à l'effort qu'elle fournissait ou à la tenue de Roy, ou les deux ? – mais, étant un peu pudique, elle passa un certain temps à réfléchir si elle allait retirer son t-shirt. Ayant mis un soutien-gorge sportif, elle le pouvait bien. Combien de jeunes femmes avait-elle vu en cette tenue au club de sport, après tout ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Oliver, qui était allé leur préparer des feuilles concernant leur régime sportif et alimentaire, revint et vit Riza en sueur qui continuait vaillamment ses exercices sur son tapis.

- Riza, enlève-moi ce t-shirt avant d'étouffer ! gronda-t-il.

- Ah, euh, bien…

Elle n'osa pas hésiter devant le ton employé, aussi s'exécuta-t-elle assez rapidement, son corps ne le souhaitant que trop. Ai-je précisé que Roy avait interrompu ses exercices en même temps pour voir Riza enlever son t-shirt ? Qui ici ne se doute pas qu'il rêve depuis des années de la voir en soutien-gorge ?

Son ventre plat, sa poitrine assez imposante, le haut de son corps légèrement musclé et parfaitement proportionné à ses yeux le perturba un instant.

- Oh, oui ! Elle va être canon dans sa tenue de patineuse ! pensa ce cher colonel.

Lui-même avait un torse parfait : abdos apparents finement dessinés et des pectoraux à damner un saint, quant aux biceps… (je vous vois baver, les filles !). Il ressemblait à une gourmandise dans laquelle Riza se voyait très volontiers croquer.

Lorsqu'Oliver leur dit :

- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Voici vos programmes de régime. Vous pouvez y aller, mais soyez à l'heure demain matin.

…, un long soupir de soulagement et de déception de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la vue du corps de l'autre sortit de la bouche des deux militaires. Chacun de son côté alla se laver dans les douches individuelles qui se trouvaient dans les vestiaires, ce qui leur permit de se détendre et de se remettre les idées en place.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent à l'accueil et Riza raccompagna son supérieur chez lui. Au moment de sortir de voiture, Roy dit :

- Ri…, Hawkeye, je viendrai vous chercher demain matin. Passez une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit.

- Très bien. Bonsoir, colonel.

Tous deux avaient encore du mal à s'appeler par leurs prénoms et à se tutoyer, mais cela viendra avec le temps, se disaient-ils.

Après avoir dîné, Roy reçut un coup de fil. Il alla décrocher.

- Allô ?

- Colonel ?

Au milieu d'un brouhaha en fond sonore, Mustang reconnut la voix d'un subordonné blond.

- Oui, Havoc ?

- Bonsoir. Je voudrais savoir comment se passe votre enquête ?

- Havoc, je commence à te connaître. Tu es dans un bar avec les autres, et vous voudriez savoir comment se passent les entraînements avec Riza.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil confirma à Roy ses doutes (grillés, les gars !).

- Bon, pour tout vous dire, ça se passe plutôt bien. On commence à maîtriser quelques pas et figures et on se débrouille bien.

- Et ?

- On a eu notre première séance de muscu. Biceps pour moi et abdos-fessiers pour Hawkeye.

- Hin hin ?

Le troupeau d'anges qui passait à ce moment-là à l'autre bout du fil montra très significativement à Roy que ses subordonnés attendaient avec impatience certains détails.

- On a vite eu assez chaud, donc…

- Put, accouchez, colonel !

- Un peu de respect, Havoc, s'il te plaît ! gronda Roy.

- Pardon. Bon, alors ?

- Je l'ai vue en soutien-gorge de sport. Elle a un corps à damner un saint, soupira le colonel dans le combiné pendant qu'à l'autre bout du fil, quatre hommes se maudissaient de n'avoir pas été foutus d'être à la place de leur supérieur.

Cette nuit-là, les deux militaires-patineurs se couchèrent avec l'image du corps de l'autre hantant leur esprit et leurs rêves. Cette mission allait sûrement être l'occasion de faire évoluer leurs relations.

A suivre…

**C'est bon, vous pouvez aller vider vos bassines ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Mais la suite est géniale, donc vous affolez pas, y'en a encore !**

**En attendant, une review ?**


	4. Combat glacial

**Bon, puisque ça vous plaît, voici la suite ! matage et bavage garantis ! C'est Serleena qui a écrit ce chap, donc c'est inutile de vous dire que c'est génial !**

_Chapitre 4 : Combat glacial_

Riza rentra chez elle éreintée. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle laissa une main sur la poignée et glissa avec.

" Je veux mourir." dit-elle toujours accrochée à sa porte.

Hayate vint la voir avec un gémissement interrogateur.

" T'as parfaitement compris. J'ai jamais été aussi crevée de ma vie. Pensais pas que le patinage artistique était aussi physique." reprit la blonde.

Elle trouva elle ne savait comment la force de se traîner jusqu'à son canapé. Elle s'y hissa avec peine. Il était l'heure de dîner, mais le lieutenant était si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de se faire à manger.

" Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume je vais me commander une pizza. Au diable le régime. Nanméoh."

Elle attrapa un prospectus pour une boîte de pizzas, et composa le numéro. Elle passa sa commande, et resta avachie sur son canapé. Les paroles de son entraîneur lui revinrent en mémoire :

" _Vos tenues arrivent demain, vous allez pouvoir commencer à vous entraîner avec._"

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait voir Roy en tenue plus qu'aguichante. A cette pensée un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. En plus, ils allaient commencer les portés ... donc il allait la toucher. Hm. Ca commençait à devenir intéressant cette histoire.

De son côté, Roy aussi était à l'envers. Mais demain, il allait voir son lieutenant en tenue moulante avec un grand M. Yahou. Il voulu se lever de son sofa, en grimaçant de douleur. Foutue muscu ... bon d'accord, il était encore mieux fichu depuis mais c'était tuant. Enfin. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et mit à bouillir de l'eau. Des pâtes, un peu de jambon ça irait très bien. Le temps que l'eau chauffe, il s'assit sur une chaise, et se laissa tomber sur la table. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il ferait du patin à glace ... il aurait éclaté de rire. Nan mais vous le voyez sur des patins lui ? Enfin, c'était pour les besoins d'une enquête, et un soldat devait pouvoir s'infiltrer partout.

L'eau bouillait, et il versa les pâtes. Durant tout le repas et même après, il essaya d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler Riza dans une tenue de patineuse. Et avec son esprit pervers ... voyez ce que ça donne. Fais gaffe Roy, tu vas finir par manger des pâtes sauce bavouille. Sans parler de la nouvelle déco de la maison.

Le lendemain, Oliver leur annonça que leur tenue les attendait dans leur vestiaire. Chacun s'y rendit. Riza trouva un petit carton. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit un habit de patineuse.

" IIIIIIIIIIK !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Sa tenue était moulante, dorée, et se composait d'une tunique dont le bas lui arrivait juste à mi-cuisse. Vraiment court.

" _JE VAIS QUAND MEME PAS PORTER CA !_" pensa-t-elle horrifiée.

Mais si Riza. Et certainement tous les jours ou presque. Riza découvrit ensuite un collant couleur chair, et de quoi couvrir les patins. Après une longue hésitation, elle se décida à se changer. Puis il fallut ensuite se rendre sur la glace.

Roy et Oliver étaient déjà sur place. Gênée, Riza descendit les escaliers. Le colonel écarquilla les yeux en la découvrant. Sa tenue la moulait comme une seconde peau. Et il avait failli oublier à quel point sa poitrine était généreuse. En revanche, Roy ignorait qu'elle avait d'aussi belles jambes. La jeune femme détailla également son supérieur.

Le pantalon qu'il portait était moulant lui aussi. Son haut dessinait ses pectoraux et ses biceps. Tout en noir, avec des zébrures dorées. Trop craquant.

" Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer les portés, comme je vous l'ai annoncé hier."

" _C'est court, c'est moulant, c'est parfait ce truc ! Enfin je la vois en minijupe ! Enfin presque._" se dit Roy qui ne quittait pas Riza des yeux.

" _Ca se voit la bave sur la glace ? _" se demanda le lieutenant en contemplant Roy.

Oliver leur expliqua comment faire la première figure.

" _Hé ? Déjà ? _" paniqua Riza.

Roy devait faire tournoyer sa partenaire à ras du sol. Hm. Plutôt risqué. Riza patina vers Roy, et lui tendit les mains. Le colonel tourna sur lui-même, de plus en plus vite. Et puis ...

" OH MINCE !" s'exclama-t-il.

" OUUAAAAAAH !" s'écria Riza en glissant à l'autre bout de la patinoire.

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute devinez, Roy avait lâché Riza. Et avec la vitesse, elle était partie comme une fusée. Elle s'arrêta sans trop de mal. Elle roula sur le ventre et lança un regard incendiaire à son supérieur. Roy, en l'apercevant s'arrêta net.

" Euh... ça va lieutenant ?" demanda-t-il.

" Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison, de ne pas trancher ce qui fait de vous un homme avec une lame de patin ?" dit-elle plus froide que la glace.

" Chuis désolé." répondit Roy penaud.

Riza accepta néanmoins sa main pour se relever. Oliver leur assura que ça arrivait au début.

" _Et un colonel émasculé par sa subordonnée, c'est courant ?_" se dit Roy.

L'entraînement reprit. Roy ne lâcha pas Riza pour leur première figure, et ils la réussirent assez bien dans l'ensemble. Ils la répétèrent pendant une heure, avant d'attaquer le premier porté. Riza pâlit. Déjà qu'à la première figure il l'avait balancée à l'autre bout de la piste, si ça se trouve là on allait retrouver ses dents plantées dans la glace.

" Pour plus de sécurité, nous allons la faire ailleurs que sur la glace." annonça l'entraîneur.

" _Oooouuuuf !_" pensa Riza avec soulagement.

Ils quittèrent dont la patinoire, pour se retrouver dans une grande salle interdite au public. Les champions s'essayaient aux figures compliquées avant de les mettre en pratique. Oliver expliqua à Riza comment elle devait arriver vers Roy, et à ce dernier comment la recevoir. Riza se plaça à bonne distance, et interrogea son supérieur du regard pour savoir s'il était prêt. Roy hocha la tête, et son lieutenant s'élança.

" Impeccable !" commenta Oliver.

Roy avait pleine vue sur le décolleté de Riza.

" _Fait chaud ici ..._" se dit-il.

" _Il attends quoi pour me reposer ?_" se demanda la blonde.

Roy la reposa, avec un regard indéchiffrable. Tous deux répétèrent plusieurs figures ... qu'il fallut tester sur la glace. Comme tout à l'heure, Riza s'élança vers Roy. Sauf que sur la glace, c'était pas pareil ainsi qu'ils le constatèrent. Roy fut emporté par l'élan de la jeune femme. Il plia sous son poids et s'affala sur le dos, le nez où il ne fallait pas. En plein dans ses airbags quoi.

" COOOLOOONEEEEEEEL !" rugit Riza.

Elle roula sur le côté, rouge de colère. Cette fois, il était un homme mort. Pire, un eunuque. Roy se releva, Riza aussi, et elle lui ... euh ... patina après. Ils firent plusieurs tours de piste, sourds aux appels d'Oliver.

Pendant ce temps-là, les subalternes de Roy avaient été chargés d'interroger le personnel de la patinoire pour avoir des infos sur l'enquête. Hélas, tous s'avérèrent être blancs comme neige, ou comme glace.

" Pff toujours rien ! " soupira Havoc au bureau.

" Oui. Hé, on devrait aller voir les deux patineurs qui ont été virés, voir ce qu'ils savent." suggéra Breda.

" Ah oui bonne idée !" admit Kain.

" J'y vais avec Fuery." décida Havoc.

Le sergent se leva et suivit son supérieur. Ils obtinrent l'adresse des champions par le biais d'Oliver. Ils se rendirent d'abord chez Alice Schoenfelder. Elle habitait un appartement dans les quartiers chics.

" Oui ? " répondit la jeune femme en leur ouvrant.

" Bonjour madame. Je suis le sous-lieutenant Havoc, et voilà le sergent-major Fuery. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de votre renvoi." dit Jean.

" Ah. Entrez."dit-elle sans joie.

Alice les fit asseoir dans un salon pour le moins vaste.

" Je vous écoute." dit-elle en se mettant en face d'eux.

" Que pouvez-nous nous dire au sujet de ce trafic de drogue ?" commença Kain.

" Pas grand-chose. On nous passait ... des colis qu'on devait remettre c'est tout." répondit Alice.

" Et qui vous les donnait et à qui les remettiez-vous ?" demanda Jean.

" Aucune idée. On trouvait les colis dans les vestiaires, et on devait les déposer à un endroit donné."

" Bien."

Fuery prenait des notes. Alice demanda si elle et son partenaire avaient été remplacés.

" Sans doute." répondit Jean d'un air neutre.

Alice acquiesça. Les militaires terminèrent leur interrogatoire, et prirent congé de la patineuse. Alice se précipita vers son téléphone sitôt qu'elle eut fermé sa porte.

Elle composa le numéro de son partenaire, Max Delobel.

" C'est moi. J'ai reçu la visite des militaires, ils m'ont bombardée de questions." dit-elle.

" Ca devait arriver. Ils vont certainement venir me voir aussi. Qu'as-tu dit ?"

Alice lui restitua la plupart de ses réponses. Elle annonça aussi à son partenaire qu'ils avaient dû être remplacés.

" Raaah l'enflure ! Il va nous le payer." s'exclama Max.

" Evidemment."

Deux jours après cet appel, Roy et Riza se rendaient comme d'habitude à leur entraînement. Ca leur permettait également de faire le point sur l'avancée de l'enquête.

" Havoc et Fuery m'ont fait parvenir leur rapport." annonça Roy.

" Quand même ! Je suis pas là et ils en profitent. Mais ça va pas durer, je vais aller leur secouer les puces un de ces quatre ... sinon, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?" fit Riza en s'échauffant.

" Qu'ils ont interrogé Alice Shoooo j'arrive jamais à prononcer son nom, et Max Decibel."

" Ce serait pas plutôt Delobel ?" rectifia Riza.

" Ah si. Bref, ils ont dit qu'ils ne faisaient que réceptionner la drogue dans leur vestiaire, et la déposer là où on leur disait." raconta Roy.

" Hmmm ... si j'ai bonne mémoire, Oliver a dit qu'il les avait vu donner la drogue à quelqu'un. Donc y'a des menteurs." rappela Riza.

" Oui. On devrait surveiller le personnel de la patinoire. Ils ne sont peut-être pas les seuls impliqués dans l'histoire." dit Roy.

" Oui, car pour que ça se passe dans les vestiaires il y a forcément un complice qui a fait entrer le coupable." approuva Riza.

" C'est aussi ce que je pense. Hé mais où est Oliver ? Il devrait déjà être ici." remarqua le colonel.

L'entraîneur n'était pas arrivé. Pour quelqu'un qui était à cheval sur les horaires, c'était bizarre.

" Je n'aime pas ça." dit Riza.

" Allons, il a peut-être eu un dérangement, il va arriver." fit Roy apaisant.

Cinq minutes passèrent, sans que l'entraîneur ne se pointe. Tout à coup, nos deux militaires virent débarquer des individus tout en noir, avec des cagoules laissant juste les yeux libres, et armés de bâtons. Ils ne venaient pas assister à l'entraînement ceux-là.

" Merde ! Je n'ai pas d'arme !" pesta Riza.

" Ni moi mes gants. Mais j'ai une idée."

" Laquelle ?"

" On va leur montrer à quel point on a progressé. Vous saisissez ?" sourit Roy.

" Tout à fait !"

Roy et Riza se précipitèrent vers les agresseurs. Ces derniers, surpris, hésitèrent.

Synchros, Roy et Riza tournèrent sur une jambe et frappèrent de l'autre deux types. En se baissant, le colonel évita un coup de bâton. Riza en balaya un autre. " 'tain chopez-les !" s'exclama un des gars.

Mais nos deux soldats étaient plus rapides qu'eux. Roy fit tournoyer sa subordonnée comme à l'entraînement, et Riza percuta deux autres gars qui glissèrent. Ensuite, il la souleva au-dessus de lui. La blonde avait les jambes tendues et assomma un gars. Roy lui fit opérer une pirouette arrière qui en neutralisa un suivant. Le dernier, voyant l'échec de sa bande, voulut s'enfuir. Roy s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite. Il le poussa et le fit chuter. Le gars heurta violemment la rampe de la patinoire.

Ensuite, Roy et Riza trainèrent les bandits inconscients hors de la patinoire. Riza fila chercher deux paires de menottes. Elle attacha les hommes deux par deux aux gradins.

" J'ai pas assez de menottes." dit-elle en se relevant.

" Je viens d'appeler la police, nous aurons juste à surveiller ceux qui ne sont pas attachés." dit Roy.

" Je me demande qui a pu nous envoyer ces types. Nous n'aurions quand même pas été grillés ?" fit Riza.

" Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, c'est dommage qu'Oliver ne nous ait pas vus à l'œuvre. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été impressionné." sourit Roy.

" A ce propos, il faudrait le retrouver. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé."

La police arriva, et embarqua les agresseurs. Roy et Riza partirent à la recherche de leur entraîneur. Roy avait appelé chez lui, et n'avait obtenu aucune réponse.

Soudain, ils entendirent des coups provenant d'un placard. Riza l'ouvrit. Un balai tomba. Au milieu, Oliver était ligoté et bâillonné. Les militaires s'empressèrent de le délivrer.

" Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Riza.

" J'en sais rien ! Je venais d'arriver quand on m'a frappé sur la nuque." répondit Oliver.

" En fait, des types nous ont attaqués. On s'est défendus et on les a neutralisé." expliqua Roy.

" Quoi ? Mais comment sont-ils entrés ?" s'exclama Oliver.

« C'est ce que nous allons devoir découvrir. Si possible avant notre première compétition. » Dit Riza.

A suivre

Eh, oui ! c'est dur mais c'est comme ça ! vous en faîtes pas, la suite est déjà bien avancée !

Au prochain chap, début des répétitions pour la première compèt' !


	5. Examen nocturne

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici après deux semaines d'attente le chapitre 5 ! Bon, accrochez-vous à vos chaises car riza part en live, mais c'est pas sa faute !

_Chapitre 5 : Examen nocturne_

Un matin, en arrivant à la patinoire pour leur entraînement un peu en avance, Mustang et sa subordonnée montèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci les accueillit avec grand plaisir :

- Ah, colonel Mustang.

- Monsieur Icing, après avoir vu les rapports de mes subordonnées, ma coéquipière et moi-même aurions besoin de faire une inspection approfondie de la patinoire. Nous avons pour cela besoin de votre accord pour venir après la fermeture et bien sûr d'un trousseau de toutes les clés de la patinoire.

- Oh, bien sûr. Voici un trousseau de doubles. Voulez-vous un plan de la patinoire ?

- Volontiers. Je vous remercie, monsieur !

- Bien, bonne journée.

Alors que les deux militaires sortaient, Icing les arrêta :

- Vous êtes vraiment doués pour le patinage artistique, tous les deux.

Effectivement, le bureau du directeur avait une vue imprenable sur la patinoire et pouvait donc voir les évolutions de nos patineurs et éventuellement se rincer l'œil en toute impunité.

Une heure plus tard, les patineurs avaient fini leur échauffement et repris quelques pas et figures qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore parfaitement. Oliver les appela pour leur expliquer le programme du jour.

- Bon, voilà, vu votre niveau actuel, on va pouvoir passer à l'entraînement proprement dit pour les championnats nationaux qui commencent dans un mois. Tout d'abord, pensez-vous vraiment y participer ?

- Il se peut que dans un mois, l'enquête ne soit pas finie, répondit Roy.

- De plus, pour ne pas paraître suspects aux yeux des personnes que nous avons croisées ici, il vaut mieux, ajouta Riza.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? insista l'entraîneur.

- Oui, affirma Roy.

- D'autant plus que j'ai pris goût à ces entraînements, répliqua Riza.

- Bien, alors, je vous explique le déroulement des championnats. Ils sont composés de deux épreuves : un programme court avec figures imposées qui dure deux minutes et un programme libre de cinq minutes.

- Euh, ça veut dire quoi « libre », ici ? demanda Roy.

- Toute l'épreuve, musique, mise en scène, figures, costumes, tout est choisi par le couple et l'entraîneur, expliqua Oliver. Bien, j'ai pensé au thème Roméo et Juliette pour le « court ». Vous aurez les costumes que vous connaissez déjà et l'interprétation du programme devrait être très romantique.

- « Interprétation » ? releva Riza.

- Oui, le thème de la musique choisie doit ressortir dans la chorégraphie et les figures, vous suivez ?

- Plus ou moins… souffla Roy.

Il venait de comprendre qu'il devrait jouer les amoureux devant Riza. L'idée parut lui plaire. Quant à Riza, faire semblant de roucouler avec son supérieur ne lui sembla pas difficile puisqu'elle en rêvait depuis des mois.

Oliver commença par leur apprendre une nouvelle figure ; pour celle-ci, Riza devait poser sa jambe gauche en haut des cuisses de Roy, la jambe droite tendue derrière lui, s'accrochant par le bras droit à son épaule gauche. Lui-même, légèrement replié sur lui-même, la tiendrait par la taille avec le bras gauche. Cette figure les rapprochait énormément et ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que de se regarder dans les yeux. A cet instant précis, ce fut la première fois qu'ils regardaient l'autre dans les yeux et avec un regard amoureux. Lorsqu'après un moment dans cette position, Roy reposa Riza sur la glace, Oliver les appela :

- Bravo, ne changez rien ! Cette figure est parfaite. Bon, on va commencer à répéter. Le régisseur n'arrive que demain, donc on ne va pas beaucoup avancer aujourd'hui. Déjà, je vais vous donner le « scénario » du programme : on va se focaliser sur la rencontre des amoureux, donc vous commencerez à danser chacun de votre côté, innocemment pour Juliette, séducteur pour Roméo, puis vous vous croisez au milieu de la glace et le programme devient amoureux et très romantique, donc regards langoureux, figures et portés adaptés, etc. et la fin du programme sur un semblant de baiser.

Le dernier mot prononcé par Oliver résonna dans les têtes des patineurs. Ce baiser, tous deux en rêvaient depuis un bail, voire même plus que d'un baiser.

La répétition commença donc, Roy et Riza se mettant naturellement dans la peau des personnages qu'ils incarnaient.

A la fin de la journée, Roy raccompagna Riza chez elle en voiture et la prévint qu'il passerait la prendre pour leur petite visite une heure et demie plus tard. Une fois chez eux, tous deux commencèrent par se doucher, et masser leurs muscles courbaturés. Ils s'habillèrent de manière adaptée à leur travail du soir, puis dînèrent.

A l'heure dite, Roy arriva devant chez sa subordonnée et klaxonna pour l'avertir de sa présence. Riza attrapa un revolver chargé et deux petites lampes de poche et sortit, priant Black Hayate de rester sage. Elle descendit prestement les escaliers puis rejoignit rapidement son supérieur dans la voiture.

Arrivés à la patinoire, ils restèrent un moment sur le parking pour s'organiser.

- On va commencer par les vestiaires, en examinant chaque casier. Puis on passera dans la salle de muscu et on finira par examiner l'intégralité de la patinoire, ordonna Roy.

- Bien. Restez près de moi, colonel, que je puisse vous couvrir.

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'être couvert ce soir, mais restons groupés pour éviter de s'éloigner d'un endroit suspect.

Nos deux amis entrèrent discrètement dans la patinoire. La fouille minutieuse des vestiaires des hommes à l'aide de deux lampes de poche et des doubles des clés ne donna rien, à part des détails étonnants pour des hommes, mais cela ne nous intéresse pas. Après avoir fini l'examen de la salle de musculation qui séparait les deux vestiaires, Roy s'approcha de la porte donnant sur les vestiaires des femmes. Il entendit un bruit dans le vestiaire, une voix féminine vraisemblablement. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à sa subordonnée qu'il était préférable qu'ils éteignent leurs lampes. Puis ils entrouvrirent légèrement la porte de manière à voir ce qu'il se passait dans le vestiaire éclairé.

Tous deux virent une femme brune de dos qui, après avoir dit au revoir à son interlocuteur, tenait un paquet blanc dans sa main et se dirigeait vers un casier. Elle l'y dissimula puis ferma son casier et quitta la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière. Prenant mille et une précautions pour ne pas se faire repérer, les deux militaires sortirent de la salle de bavage, euh de muscu, et se dirigèrent vers le casier utilisé deux secondes auparavant. Ils l'ouvrirent et en extirpèrent le paquet qu'ils avaient vu. Pendant que Roy faisait le guet, Riza examina le paquet qui malheureusement fuyait. Une poudre blanche couvrait une partie de ses phalanges. Elle reposa le paquet et examina la poudre. La tireuse d'élite renifla légèrement la poudre afin de confirmer ses soupçons. De l'Angeldust, la drogue très puissante prohibée depuis peu par le gouvernement d'Amestris. La jeune femme ferma le casier et appela son supérieur pour qu'ils repartent, à présent qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ; cependant, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'un peu de poudre était entrée dans son nez.

En arrivant dans la voiture, Roy prit la parole :

- Lieutenant, au rapport !

- Rapport de quoi ? Sur moi ? répondit Riza d'une voix… bizarre.

- Lieutenant ?

- Oh, il fait chaud ici ! fit-elle en retirant son t-shirt.

Roy rougit fortement ; la température venait effectivement de monter d'un coup. Riza portait un soutien-gorge rouge garni de dentelles qui mettait trop bien en valeur la forte poitrine de la jeune femme aux yeux de Roy.

Le colonel comprit vite qu'en examinant la drogue, elle en avait aspiré elle-même inconsciemment. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui déboutonner sa chemise, il prit une inspiration.

- Désolé, Riza ! pensa-t-il.

Et sans perdre une seconde, il l'envoya au pays des songes, en la frappant à la nuque. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et lui remit tant bien que mal son t-shirt. Puis il la ramena chez elle.

Arrivé devant chez elle, il comprit qu'il devait aller la poser sur son lit et la surveiller pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises dans son état. Seulement, il devrait aller chercher ses clés dans une des poches avant de son pantalon. En déglutissant avec difficulté, il glissa sa main dans l'étroite poche en évitant de penser à ce qu'il touchait au travers du tissu. Après les avoir attrapées, il sortit de la voiture puis alla prendre Riza dans ses bras, façon sac à patates puis monta à son logement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Hayate accueillit sa maîtresse, ou plutôt se demanda pourquoi sa maîtresse était sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Sachant se faire obéir du chien, Roy lui dit :

- Hayate, mon grand, va dans ton panier et ne fais pas de bruit.

Quand le chien lui eut obéi, Roy amena Riza dans sa chambre, l'allongea avec délicatesse sur son lit puis lui ôta ses chaussures, ses armes et la barrette qui retenait ses cheveux. Il ne les aurait jamais crus si longs et si blonds. Il la couvrit des draps puis alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, résistant au sommeil en regardant cette femme si belle dormir.

Après avoir lutté de diverses manières à Morphée - lecture, admiration devant l'ange endormi, … -, Roy finit par rejoindre ses bras, dans son fauteuil.

A suivre

Bon, ben, voilà, on avance, n avance, mais on avancerai plus vite avec des reviews !


	6. Chacun son enquête

Salut tout le monde ! Bonne nouvelle : cette fic est finie, mauvaise nouvelle : fin de ma collaboration avec serleena, mais bonne nouvelle : on compte remettre ça, mais on sait pas encore quand ! dès qu'on aura une idée, sans doute !!

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 6 : Chacun son enquête_

Le lendemain, Riza se réveilla un peu groggy. Elle frotta ses yeux, puis s'étonna d'avoir ses habits civils à la place de son pyjama. Le lieutenant s'apprêta à sortir de son lit, quand elle remarqua son supérieur endormi sur une chaise à côté.

" _OO ! C'qui fait là lui ? On a quand même pas ... non, il ne serait certainement pas assis sur une chaise. Et moi je n'aurais plus rien sur moi._" pensa Riza.

Son esprit imagina aussitôt ce qu'une nuit d'amour avec Roy Mustang aurait pu être. Merveilleuse certes, inoubliable aussi. Et puis ... Riza devint cramoisie. Allez, mieux valait se lever avant que la vapeur ne lui sorte par les oreilles. La jeune femme alla réveiller son supérieur. Roy ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Riza. Il venait de rêver d'elle, et n'avait pas encore complètement émergé. Roy tendit une main vers Riza, et lui caressa la joue. Naturellement sa subordonnée rougit. Mais ne dit rien. Le colonel passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il sentait vaguement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

" Euh ... colonel ?" parvint à dire Riza.

Ah. Voilà ce qui clochait : dans son rêve elle l'appelait par son prénom. Roy fronça les sourcils, et comprit qu'il était réveillé. Ce fut à son tour de rougir.

" Oh ! Pardon ! Je ... désolé ... je ... je croyais ..." bafouilla-t-il.

" Ce n'est rien ... mais pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous faites chez moi ? Aïe."

Riza porta une main à sa nuque, qui la relançait affreusement.

" Aeeeuuuh ... vous vous rappelez de notre inspection hier soir ?" répondit Roy.

" Oui très bien. On a trouvé une femme qui avait un paquet de drogue, on est rentrés et après ... OH NON !"

Riza venait de se souvenir de qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Elle s'était déshabillée devant son supérieur. Bon, en partie seulement, mais c'était terriblement embarrassant. Riza était ... c'est quoi comme couleur plus qu'écarlate ? Vermeille ? Bref elle était super rouge. Et ne savait plus où se mettre, aussi.

" Je suis ... je suis ..."

" Je comprends. Vous avez inhalé un peu d'AngelDust. Vous n'étiez pas dans vote état normal." dit Roy pour l'apaiser.

" Ah ben ça c'est sûr ! " s'écria Riza, morte de honte.

" _Oups. Mauvaise pioche Roy._ Je ne vais pas vous sanctionner pour ça si c'est que vous craignez." reprit son supérieur.

Il repensa au spectacle qu'elle lui avait involontairement offert, et saliva. Riza n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il parte afin qu'elle puisse redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même. Seulement Roy restait là, le cul vissé sur sa chaise. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de la rassurer.

" Bon sans vouloir vous mettre à la porte colonel, il faut que vous partiez. Vous devez aller chercher vos affaires de patinage." dit Riza.

Roy la regarda un instant, puis se déscotcha de la chaise et sortit. Sa subordonnée s'adossa à la porte, et soupira bruyamment.

" Je viens d'avoir la honte de ma vie. Ôter mon haut devant mon supérieur ... qui dit mieux ?"

Pendant ce temps-là, la femme brune qu'ils avaient surprise rendit une visite au couple de patineurs déchus. Et déçus aussi tiens.

" Il paraît que les types que vous avez envoyés boxer vos remplaçants ont échoués ?" dit-elle.

" Ouais. Ce qui m'intrigue un peu. J'ai entendu leur récit, et ils se sont défendus d'une façon remarquable. Et depuis quand les patineurs se battent comme personne ?" dit Max.

" Ce qui voudrais dire que ce ne sont pas de simple patineurs. Intéressant. Je mènerais ma petite enquête sur eux. Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches d'emplois ?" reprit la brune.

" On a peut-être une chance de rentrer dans le milieu. Un entraîneur alléché par notre réputation serait prêt à nous reprendre." annonça Alice.

" Parfait. Le milieu du patinage est parfait pour notre marchandise. Personne n'imagine qu'on vend de la drogue. D'habitude c'est plutôt les produits dopants."

" Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on reviendra." assura Max.

" J'espère bien. Autrement je risquerais de me fâcher." conclut la brunette.

Les deux patineurs déglutirent. Ils savaient de quoi elle était capable. Leur patronne pouvait se montrer impitoyable et cruelle. Elle se leva, et prit congé.

Riza faillit une nouvelle fois s'étaler par terre. Roy la rattrapa à temps, heureusement.

" STOP !" cria Oliver.

Il les rejoignit d'un coup de patins.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Riza ? Vous avez pratiquement loupé chacune de vos figures." dit-il.

" Je suis désolée. Je vais m'appliquer." répondit-elle.

" On devrait peut-être faire une pause." suggéra Roy.

" Bonne idée."

Les militaires s'éloignèrent. Roy accompagna Riza sur les gradins. Elle évita soigneusement son regard, s'éloignant même de lui.

" Riza ... dites-moi ce qui ne va pas." demanda-t-il en la rejoignant.

" Tout va bien. Je dois être un peu fatiguée, c'est tout." répondit la jeune femme.

Riza ôta ses patins et massa ses pieds. Son supérieur s'assit à côté d'elle.

" C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, hein." dit-il.

Riza vira au rouge illico. Touché. Roy soupira, sourit et lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

" Riza, ce n'est pas grave. C'est un simple incident, un stupide incident sans importance."

Sauf que l'imagination de Riza avait décidé de s'émanciper de son carcan de froideur. Ainsi, elle donnait un tour volontiers plus torride de ce fameux incident. Et Riza voyait ces images chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur son supérieur. D'où le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exécuter correctement ses figures. Mais allez expliquer à votre patron que vous avez envie de lui sauter dessus, pour l'envoyer planer à quinze kilomètres au-dessus des nuages et vous avec.

" Je sais ... mais ça m'embarrasse terriblement." confessa Riza.

" J'imagine. Mais admettez que j'aie été correct avec vous." rappela le brun.

" Encore heureux ! Vous seriez mort et enterré autrement."

" -- ..._ décidément je dis n'importe quoi aujourd'hui. Faut croire qu'elle n'est pas la seule affectée par cet évènement._" pensa Roy avec dépit.

Oliver sonna la fin de la pause, et ils furent contraints de reprendre l'entraînement. Entre midi et deux ils se rendirent au Q.G pour savoir où en étaient leurs collègues. Ils étaient en paix surtout. Pas de tonton flingueur sur le dos, ni de chalumeau ... les vacances quoi. Depuis une fenêtre, Kain Fuery aperçut se supérieurs arriver. Il fila à toute berzingue alerter les autres. Gaffe aux portes mon gars.

Kain en évita une en faisant un bond de côté, slaloma entre des soldats. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau à toute volée, manquant de faire avaler leurs dossiers à ses collègues.

" Viiite ! AALER !" dit-il.

Alors, je vais traduire ce curieux sigle, que j'ai inventé suite à un délire avec Clewilan. AALER veut dire Attention Arrivée d'un Lieutenant en Rogne. Enfin, uniquement dans le cas d'un travail non fait. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, tous enlevèrent les pieds du bureau, se redressèrent et firent mine de bosser. Kain alla s'asseoir en vitesse. Roy fit son entrée suivit de Riza. Cette dernière darda ses yeux perçants sur eux. Un silence angoissant s'installa, tranquille.

Même les mouches n'osèrent pas voler.

" Ca traîne un peu ici il me semble." lança Riza.

Claquements de dents accompagnés de tremblements nerveux et de sueur en fonds sonore.

" Vous avez intérêt à me finir ces dossiers en temps et en heure, sinon ... je vais vous montrer à quel point je suis douée pour les piercings." fit Riza avec un sourire carnassier.

Les militaires pâlirent. Havoc, qui devait leur montrer le résultat des recherches sur la drogue, déglutit, inspira un coup et se leva. Pas facile d'entrer dans la cage à l'Hawkeye. Le fauve blond leva ses yeux vers lui.

" Rapport ... drogue." dit Jean.

" Ah très bien. On vous écoute Havoc." dit Roy.

Trop heureux de l'intervention salvatrice de Roy, Jean se tourna vers lui pour commencer son explication.

" L'AngelDust est une drogue puissante, dont les principaux effets sont de désinhiber, d'exciter, d'occulter la douleur." commença le beau blond.

Désinhiber et exciter ... ouais, ça Riza l'avait remarqué. Misère !

" Elle rend rapidement dépendant, et endommage gravement le système nerveux. Comme elle ôte toute peur et tout complexe à celui qui en prend, on peut faire faire n'importe quoi au drogué. Et quand je dis n'importe quoi, c'st vraiment n'importe quoi."

Tiens y'a Riza qui fume tout d'un coup. Et Roy me direz-vous ? Oh ça va, il cache un sourire pervers comme il peut, et essaie de ne pas regarder sa subordonnée. Je n'irais pas faire un tour dans sa tête. Pas envie de me décoller les rétines avec ses pensées perverses.

" Donc c'est très dangereux d'en prendre. On suppose que les trafiquants veulent répandre ce produit dans tout le pays. Avec ce que je viens de vous expliquer, vous imaginez le désastre." conclut Jean.

" En effet. Et qu'est-ce que ça donne du côté du personnel de la patinoire qu'on vous a fourni ?" interrogea Roy.

" Pas grand-chose pour le moment. Sur ceux sur lesquels nous avons enquêté, ils sont blancs comme neige. Mais on a pas encore terminé." répondit Jean.

" Très bien, merci pour ces renseignements. Nous allons retourner à la patinoire." annonça Roy en se levant.

Riza fit de même, et sortit non sans rappeler sa menace à ses collègues.

" Vous devriez allez faire un tour au stand de tir, lieutenant. Ca vous détendrait." dit Roy.

" Ah oui bonne idée tiens !" dit Riza en bifurquant.

" Je plains ses cibles." sourit Roy.

Riza débarqua dans le stand. Les soldats présents lui jetèrent un œil. Hmm, pas de très bonne humeur. Ca promettait un carnage. Riza jeta sa veste, empoigna un 22 long rifle, la chargea avant de massacrer une première cible. Elle prit ensuite un pistolet, dont elle vida trois chargeurs.

" Aaaah ben ça va mieux !" décréta-t-elle satisfaite.

Riza reprit sa veste, et quitta le stand sous le regard choqué et apeuré des militaires. Roy l'attendait dehors, et ils retournèrent à la patinoire. Se défouler au tir avait fait du bien à la jeune femme, qui du coup rattrapa ses mauvaises figures du matin. Oliver sourit, satisfait. Roy pour sa part, ne voulait pas savoir à quoi elle pensait quand elle visait les mannequins.

De son côté, la brune à la tête des trafiquants avait contacté un ami détective pour enquêter sur les nouveaux patineurs. Ce dernier avait donc filé Roy et Riza pendant un certain temps. Elle lui rendit visite trois jours après qu'ils l'aient surprise dans les vestiaires.

" J'ai des infos très intéressantes sur ces deux-là." annonça le détective.

" Je t'écoute." dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Il sortit une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit. Elle en extraya un fichier recensant tous les patineurs de haut niveau du pays.

" Ils n'y sont pas." remarqua-t-elle.

" Exact. Ni dans celui-là, ni dans aucun autre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clubs de patinage dans le pays, ce n'est un sport très coté. J'ai eu vite fait d'en faire le tour. Tes deux amis n'ont jamais mis le pied sur la glace jusqu'à maintenant." annonça le détective.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

" Donc ce ne sont pas des professionnels. Qui sont-ils alors ?"

" Regarde les photos."

Elle extraya les clichés de l'enveloppe. On y voyait le couple sortir de la patinoire, monter en voiture et se rendre au Q.G de Central en uniforme. La chef de bande écarquilla les yeux.

" Des militaires, souffla-t-elle. Ca explique qu'ils se soient aussi bien défendus quand deux de mes employés ont voulu les faire agresser." dit-elle.

" Ils doivent enquêter dans le coin. Sur quoi j'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui : le brun c'est le fameux colonel Mustang." reprit le détective.

Elle, elle savait très bien de quoi il retournait. Elle allait devoir régler le cas de ces fouineurs avant qu'ils ne la mettent sur la paille. La brunette remercia son ami, et sortit du cabinet avec l'enveloppe contenant les informations sur le couple de militaires.

A suivre

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Il reste encore deux chaps à publier, ils le seront dans la semaine puisque je suis en vacances. En attendant, vous savez quoi faire …


	7. l'Amour sous toutes ses formes

Là, vous pouvez m'en vouloir : je comptais poster ce chap avant de partir au ski et j'ai oublié ! bref, je suis rentrée hier et, maintenant que toutes mes ptites obligations sont passées, je le poste ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : l'Amour sous toutes ses formes

Quelques semaines plus tard, nos deux militaires préférés se rendirent à la patinoire de bonne heure, afin de commencer à répéter plus tôt que prévu. En effet, les championnats auraient bientôt lieu mais notre couple amateur n'était pas encore au point : selon Oliver, il leur manquait un peu de grâce (maes : ma femme est formidable ! lara : j'ai pas dit gracia, baka ! va voir ailleurs et laisse moi écrire tranquillement !) et d'émotion dans leurs deux programmes. C'est pour cela que Roy et Riza était dans les vestiaires alors que le jour était loin de bien vouloir se lever.

Alors que Riza finissait de se changer, une femme brune entra dans le vestiaire. En la voyant, la jeune militaire la reconnut rapidement comme étant la femme qu'elle avait vue poser un paquet d'AngelDust dans son casier.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes la nouvelle patineuse entraînée par Oliver, je me trompe ? commença innocemment l'arrivante.

- Oui, c'est bien cela. Riza Hawkeye, enchantée, fit Riza en lui tendant la main, jouant la carte de la patineuse.

- Helena Myasaki, moi de même.

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent une poignée de main. La conversation qui s'ensuivit fut tout sauf sincère, chacune connaissant une vérité sur l'autre mais ne sachant pas que l'autre en savait aussi. Trouvant que Riza était longue à se préparer, Roy se permit d'entrer dans le vestiaire des femmes après avoir frappé à la porte. Il comprit immédiatement le pourquoi du comment du retard de la jeune blonde.

- Ah, Roy, je te présente Helena Myasaki. Elle est employée ici, comme responsable du matériel.

Frappée par le corps de rêve et le canonisme (oui, j'invente des mots, et alors ?) de Roy, Helena ne put que dire :

- Bon…jour…

- Bonjour. Bon, Riza, on y va ?

Les deux militaires allèrent s'échauffer sur la patinoire. Depuis le début de leur enquête, ils avaient gagné en souplesse et en muscle, surtout pour Roy. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour déplaire à la gente féminine. A force de répéter leurs deux programmes, ils avaient la musique bien en tête et n'en eurent pas besoin ici. Ils commencèrent par répéter leur programme libre, enchaînant figures et portés artistiques mais sensuels. Cette répétition leur apporta beaucoup au niveau de la fluidité des mouvements.

Sur une idée des deux patineurs, ce programme avait pour thème « l'armée ». Roy et Riza commençaient face au jury, au garde-à-vous, sur l'hymne de l'armée puis ils enchaînaient sur une chanson, ô combien sensuelle, « Don't Cha ». Ce jour-là, Oliver devait leur apporter le costume pour ce programme, à savoir celui de Riza : minijupe comme celles dont rêvait Roy depuis des années. Pour le reste, ils portaient une partie de leurs uniformes classiques : Roy portant une casquette au début, son pantalon et sa chemise blanche le col entrouvert et les manches retroussées et Riza son t-shirt marron. Ils porteraient un manteau et un holster à la taille.

Alors qu'ils répétaient le programme court, Roy, en reposant Riza sur la glace après un porté, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur la glace. Par chance, il pliait les genoux pour ce porté et ne tomba pas de haut, mais par malchance, il avait entraîné Riza dans sa chute, cette dernière ayant atterri à califourchon sur une partie très sensible de l'anatomie masculine. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir la réaction de son supérieur, mais au lieu de se relever ou de pointer sur lui une arme - qu'elle n'avait pas -, elle ne bougea pas, hypnotisé par son regard, tout autant que lui. C'est à ce moment précis qu'ils se déclarèrent sans parler : leurs bouches se rapprochèrent lentement, leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils montrèrent enfin à l'autre leur amour et leur désir.

C'est ainsi qu'Oliver les trouva, en arrivant avec le costume manquant.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien entrés dans vos rôles ! clama-t-il.

Embarrassés d'être trouvés dans une position pareille, les deux patineurs se relevèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne dirai rien à vos supérieurs, mais je dois vous dire que je me doutais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre vous deux !

Roy et Riza se sourirent ; ils avaient avec cette enquête le moyen de vivre une relation sans être dénoncés.

- Bon, Riza, j'ai ton costume. Allez vous changer, on doit avancer !

Tous deux s'exécutèrent, ce qui leur permit de faire une pause à leurs hormones… mais pas longtemps, car quand Roy vit Riza dans son costume, il vit un de ses plus vieux rêves être enfin réalisé : voir Riza avec l'uniforme de l'armée version Roy Mustang. Il l'avait rarement vue avec son t-shirt, mais il ne regretta rien : même pas du tout décolleté, le haut mettait parfaitement en valeur le corps de la jeune femme. De plus, la minijupe lui allait à la perfection, s'arrêtant un peu en-dessous des fesses. Riza n'était pas non plus en reste ; Roy avait arrangé sa chemise de façon très séductrice, autrement dit : ses manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes et sa chemise était ouverte très largement. Tous deux eurent vite très chaud (vous aussi ? c'est normal !). Ils redescendirent de leur nuage lorsqu'Oliver les appela sur la glace. Ils patinèrent, pirouettèrent et flirtèrent toute la matinée.

A la fin de leur entraînement, Roy arrêta Riza qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires :

- Riza, est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ?

Il avait prononcé sa phrase tellement vite et spontanément que tous deux crurent avoir rêvé, mais Roy tenant toujours la main de Riza, ils comprirent que c'était la réalité :

- Volontiers. Où irons-nous ?

- Boîte de nuit, ça te va ?

- D'accord, mais à condition de pas rentrer trop tard, on a encore entraînement demain.

- Pas de problème. Je passe te prendre à huit heures.

Le fait de ne pas travailler au QG avait eu des effets sur eux deux, à moins que ce ne soit leur baiser du matin. Toujours est-il qu'ils allaient enfin réaliser leur plus vieux souhait : passer une soirée ensemble, mais pas dans un cadre professionnel.

A l'heure dite, Roy sonna chez Riza. Elle portait une petite robe bleu nuit aux bretelles croisées dans le dos et une légère paire de bottes. Lui portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche. La façon dont son écharpe et son manteau étaient arrangés ne permit pas à Riza de voir que la chemise était entrouverte (je vous rappelle qu'ils sont en plein hiver !). Elle prit son manteau et son sac à main, puis ils partirent, laissant Hayate seul dans son panier, mais sa gamelle remplie.

Roy mena Riza dans une petite boîte peu connue mais qui avait une bonne réputation. Ils commencèrent par s'installer au bar et discutèrent, pas encore assez « chauds » pour aller danser. Ils commandèrent deux boissons alcoolisées, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, mais pas du travail. L'alcool, ainsi que leurs relations des derniers jours, leur délia la langue. La conversation était agréable, mais assez vite, leurs corps manifestèrent une envie d'aller sur la piste de danse.

Depuis le début de leur enquête et de leur entraînement, ils n'éprouvaient plus aucune honte à danser serrés l'un contre l'autre ; au contraire, ils savaient qu'ils se désiraient mutuellement, aussi profitèrent-ils de cette soirée. Très vite, leur danse fut plus sensuelle et l'obscurité de la salle les poussa à aller plus loin. C'est ainsi que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais ce baiser fut plus passionné. Ce soir-là, ils ne désirèrent pas aller jusqu'au bout, mais simplement commencer l'exploration du corps de l'autre.

Ils partirent vers une heure du matin, le retour étant silencieux. Arrivés devant chez Riza, ils se regardèrent un instant puis Roy attrapa le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il libéra sa bouche, ce fut pour lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Riza,… Depuis que je te connais…

Pour lui montrer que cette déclaration était réciproque, Riza lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa tout aussi tendrement. Puis elle sortit de la voiture, et rentra chez elle, sur un petit nuage. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'y adossa et parut réfléchir. Puis elle bondit dans toute la pièce en répétant :

- Je sors avec Roy Mustang ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Lorsque les voisins se manifestèrent, elle prit la sage décision de faire partager sa joie aux personnes qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves.

Du côté de Roy, c'était le même cinéma. Sauf qu'il ne cria pas sa joie sur touts les toits. Il partit très vite rejoindre la femme de ses rêves dans les bras de Morphée.

A suivre

Voilà, c'était un chapitre très Royai, mais je tenais à cette scène de baiser sur la glace et à la déclaration ! prochain chapitre : le dernier ! comment vont-ils finir l'enquête ? vont-ils faire les championnats ? quelles surprises Serleena vous a-t-elle concocté pour ce dernier chap ? vous le saurez très vite si cinq reviews sont postées ce soir !


	8. Hypnotized

Malgré le peu de reviews, je vous mets la fin. Eh, oui ! Il en faut bien une. Ce chapitre a été rédigé par Serleena mais vous trouverez quelques traces de ma plume dans la dernière partie du chapitre. Bonne lecture.

_Hypnotized_

Inutile de préciser que depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour, nos deux patineurs flottaient à quinze kilomètres au-dessus des nuages. Cela avait une influence sur leur entraînement : ils se jetaient des oeillades provocatrices, se collaient plus volontairement l'un à l'autre. L'avantage était que cela donnait plus de naturel à leur prestation. Tant qu'ils n'allaient pas plus loin ... faut dire que la glace n'est pas très propice à ce genre d'activité.

Ce que nos militaires adorés ignoraient, c'est qu'ils avaient un nouveau spectateur depuis quelque temps, en la présence d'Helena. Cette dernière n'avait pas oublié qu'ils étaient une entrave à son petit business, entrave dont elle avait bien l'intention de se débarrasser.

" _Le seul ennui c'est de devoir éliminer un aussi beau mec que ce Roy. Mais je ne peux pas lui laisser une chance, autrement ce sont tous les militaires qui vont me tomber sur le râble._" se dit-elle.

Helena avait eu tôt fait de remarquer la complicité nouvelle entre les patineurs. Et n'étant pas stupide _(mais non_) elle avait bien compris de quoi il retournait. Elle afficha un sourire : voilà qui pourrait lui servir. Voyons ... l'un d'eux servirait d'appât pour attirer l'autre. Un plan commençait à se former dans sa tête. Helena quitta la patinoire quelques instants plus tard. Roy et Riza venaient de finir leur répétition, non sans se donner un vrai baiser à la fin. Oliver ne put retenir un petit rire en les voyant embarrassés.

" Bien ! Je crois que vous êtes au point. Reste à savoir si vous pourrez participer aux championnats, avant la fin de votre enquête." dit-il.

" Nous y avons réfléchi en fait." annonça Roy.

" Ah oui ?" reprit Oliver.

" Oui. On s'est dit que tous ces efforts devaient bien servir à quelque chose, donc pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup." répondit Riza.

" Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ça !" s'exclama Oliver, ravi.

Le couple sourit, puis retourna dans les vestiaires se changer. Ils avaient un après-midi de repos, enfin si l'on veut puisqu'ils devaient se rendre au Q.G pour faire avancer l'enquête. La dernière fois, Riza avait fait parvenir la description d'Helena à ses collègues. Ainsi, ils avaient pu localiser le repaire de cette dernière. Autrement dit, il ne leur restait plus qu'à aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

Nos militaires rassemblèrent donc une petite troupe, et se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué, un garage on ne peut plus ordinaire. Un soldat défonça une porte, et ses collègues envahirent la place avec de grands cris _(non non ils ne sont pas hystériques_). Leurs vociférations résonnèrent dans le garage aussi vide que le désert de Gobi. Les trafiquants n'étaient plus là. L'équipe de Roy entra pour constater la ... désertitude (lara : vive la création de mots !) de l'endroit.

" Ah la garce ! Combien vous pariez qu'elle nous a grillé ?" siffla Mustang.

" Dans ce cas, on va devoir grandement se méfier. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle sûrement nous tendre un piège." répondit Riza.

Les soldats inspectèrent tout de même l'endroit. Rien, même pas un grain de poussière, le garage était nickel chrome. Depuis un angle de rue, Alice avait observé le déploiement de bleus, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle repéra ses rivaux qui sortaient de leur ancienne planque. C'était donc bien des militaires.

Ils allaient souffrir, parole de patineuse. Alice rejoignit le reste de ses collègues dans une voiture non loin.

" Alors ?" demanda Helena.

" Ils ont été surpris. Et t'avais raison pour les deux pignoufs."

" Evidemment. Bien. Maintenant il s'agit de nous en débarrasser le plus tôt possible. Nous avons une grosse commande dans peu de temps."

Max démarra la voiture, et ils quittèrent les lieux.

Les soldats rentrèrent au Q.G, désappointés. Helena était plus coriace qu'il n'y paraissait visiblement. Restait à savoir si elle était aussi maligne qu'eux. Le soir arriva sans qu'ils aient pu avancer d'un pouce. Riza rentra chez elle exténuée. Soudain, alors qu'elle passait près d'une camionnette, celle-ci s'ouvrit et un individu cagoulé en descendit. Hayate gronda. Devinant le danger, Riza porta une main à son holster. Hélas, elle n'eut pas le temps de dégainer que déjà on l'envoyait au pays des songes. Hayate lui, attaquait les agresseurs de sa maîtresse. Mais il se reçut un coup de matraque qui le fit s'écraser contre un mur.

La camionnette démarra, laissant le chien inanimé sur le sol. Black Hayate se réveilla aux alentours de minuit.

Il secoua la tête, encore sonné. Puis il se releva péniblement. Riza. Riza n'était plus là. Des hommes l'avaient prise. Le chien flaira le sol. Les odeurs de tous ces bipèdes étaient encore présentes. Hayate se demanda un instant s'il devait courir dans la direction de la camionnette, ou bien aller demander de l'aide. Il regarda un moment dans le vide, puis fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner à toutes pattes. Le noiraud savait parfaitement où aller. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il était arrivé à destination. Hayate monta quelques marches, puis se mit à gratter à une porte en aboyant furieusement.

" Woooouuuuuh !"

Un bruit de serrure qu'on ouvre se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit. L'humain qui se tenait derrière se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas.

" Hayate ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Roy.

" Wouah arf waf wof !"

Le chien paraissait être dans un état de grande agitation. Encore endormi, Roy le regarda faire sans bouger.

" Owaaaah ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas déplacé pour rien toi. En attendant entre, que tu va réveiller tout le quartier." dit-il en s'effaçant.

" Wouaf !"

Hayate entra comme on le lui demandait. C'est quand Roy referma la porte qu'il commença à comprendre.

" Attends une minute ! Si tu es là tout seul c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Riza !" s'exclama-t-il en regardant le chien.

" Hoooouuuuuh !" lui répondit Hayate.

La pensée que Riza était en danger acheva de réveiller complètement le colonel, en même temps qu'une peur sans nom l'envahissait. Riza, son lieutenant, sa chère Riza avait eu un malheur. Roy commença par s'habiller; puis demanda à Hayate de le conduire là où Riza avait eu un problème. Le chien l'amena donc à l'endroit du kidnapping de sa maîtresse. Roy examina les lieux à la faible lueur des lampadaires.

" Elle a dû se faire enlever, et je crois savoir par qui." dit-il tout haut.

Black Hayate répondit par un son qui devait sûrement vouloir dire " ah oui ?"

Le colonel hésitait maintenant entre plusieurs solutions : aller la chercher tout seul avec Hayate, ou bien avertir ses collègues pour qu'il le rejoigne, ou encore attendre demain matin pour localiser l'endroit où Riza avait pu être amenée.

La première était un trop risquée, la seconde eh bien ... ses hommes ne risquaient pas d'être très performants à moitiés endormis, et la troisième ne lui allait pas non plus, en ce sens qu'ils perdaient encore du temps. Roy se décida finalement à attendre demain matin. Il n'arriverait à rien dans le noir, et il fallait un minimum de préparation.

Riza ouvrit les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était ligotée à une chaise.

" Bien dormi madame la militaire ?" fit une voix familière.

" Helena Myasaki." dit froidement Riza.

" Tout juste ma jolie. Ton nouveau bureau te plaît ?" répondit Helena en apparaissant à la lumière.

" Ben ... pas vraiment. J'envisage d'en changer rapidement." répliqua Riza.

" Et elle a de l'humour avec ça." sourit Helena.

" Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?" interrogea la blonde.

" Eh bien, nous allons nous servir de toi pour tester une nouvelle drogue. Vois-tu, je dois vous éliminer toi et ton collègue, mais ça m'ennuie de devoir tuer un mec aussi mignon. Alors j'ai eu une idée : c'est toi qui va le faire." expliqua Helena.

" Quoi ?"

" Tu as très bien compris. Cette nouvelle drogue, qu'on appelle Hypnotize, permet de conditionner le sujet pour en faire ce que l'on veut. Ce dernier ressent un grand bien-être en la consommant, et ne se souvient même pas de ses agissements." continua Helena en débouchant une seringue.

Riza blêmit. Quelle horreur ! Elle allait la droguer pour qu'elle aille tuer Roy ! Et elle le ferait sans s'en rendre compte. Ca c'était hors de question. Riza sentit qu'on la détachait. Elle voulut profiter de l'occasion pour s'enfuir, mais on la maintenait fermement. Quelqu'un lui retroussa une manche, mettant son bras à nu.

" NON NON ! LÂCHEZ-MOI NON !"

Trop tard. L'aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras, le liquide s'écoula. Aiguillonnée par la peur, Riza parvint enfin à se libérer. Elle se mit à courir sans savoir où elle allait.

La jeune femme entendait les bruits de pas de ses ravisseurs derrière elle. Elle entra dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva, qui malheureusement s'avéra être un toilette. Riza bloqua la porte avec un balai se trouvant là, et s'assit sur la cuve.

" _La drogue commence à agir, je sens mon esprit s'engourdir. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour ne pas tuer Roy._" pensa-t-elle.

Les autres tambourinèrent à la porte. Max la défonça d'un cou de pieds. Ils trouvèrent Riza le regard vide, les mains tendues et jointes comme si elle tenait un pistolet. Les deux patineurs échangèrent un regard étonné, puis la tirèrent de là. Ils l'amenèrent à Helena, qui la fit asseoir et se pencha vers elle.

" Ecoute-moi bien. Ton ami Roy est dangereux. Il est drogué et on le force à faire des choses mauvaises. Tu peux l'arrêter. Il suffit de lui tirer dessus, tu dois le tuer, tu comprends ?" dit Helena.

Riza hocha affirmativement la tête. Elle était complètement dans les vapes.

" Il faut l'arrêter Riza, tu dois le faire." reprit Helena.

" Je dois l'arrêter ... je dois l'arrêter ..." répéta mécaniquement Riza.

" Voilà c'est très bien. Tu dois le tuer."

" Je dois le tuer ..."

Helena sourit satisfaite. Riza avait justement une arme sur elle, voilà qui serait parfait. Elle la lui mit dans les mains, répéta son ordre et la conduisit à la camionnette. Max la conduisit au Q.G de Central. Riza sortit de la camionnette, toujours en mode automate. Comme c'était une militaire, et un lieutenant, on la laissa franchir la grille. Riza monta les marches, et se dirigea machinalement vers le bureau de Roy. Ce dernier était justement en train de mettre au point un plan pour secourir sa belle. La belle en question ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma. Roy releva la tête, et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

" Riza ? Euh ... Hawkeye ?" dit-il.

Roy remarqua son air étrange, mais Riza sortit son arme qu'elle pointa sur lui. Ils étaient tous tellement surpris de la voir là, et qu'elle braque le colonel qu'aucun ne réagit. Au contact de son arme, le lieutenant sembla se réveiller. Son doigt appuya sur la gâchette, mais elle eut le temps de dévier le tir. La balle passa au-dessus de la tête de Roy, qui sursauta. Un silence figé s'installa. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Le coup de feu n'ameuta pas les autres militaires. Chacun pensait que la jeune femme venait de rappeler son supérieur à l'ordre, comme d'habitude. Ce dernier fut le premier à réagir.

" Mais ça va pas non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de me tirer dessus comme ça !" s'exclama-t-il encore sous le choc.

" Ca a marché ... je ne l'ai pas tué ..." répondit Riza.

Elle laissa retomber son bras, ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Riza se passa une main sur le visage et rangea son arme.

" Hawkeye, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce cirque ?" reprit Roy.

" Tout de suite mon colonel. Voilà, j'ai été enlevée par les trafiquants de drogue. Ils m'ont administré une nouvelle drogue qui permet de conditionner un individu. Ainsi moi, Helena m'avait donné l'ordre de vous tuer." raconta Riza.

Un autre silence suivit ces explications. Roy se rendit compte qu'il venait de l'échapper belle. Le fait que Riza aie réussi à dévier son arme à la dernière seconde était même un miracle.

" Sauriez-vous où se trouve leur nouveau repaire ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui. C'est Max qui m'a amenée ici. Voyons ... il devait attendre devant l'entrée pendant dix minutes, il a dû repartir."

" Peu importe, on le retrouvera là-bas. En route." trancha Mustang.

Branle-bas de combat chez les militaires. Suivant les indications d'Hawkeye, ce fut un véritable débarquement chez Helena. Les trafiquants se firent coffrer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. En passant devant eux, Helena s'adressa à Riza :

" Comment as-tu pu te libérer de l'emprise de l'Hypnotize ?"

" Oh c'est tout bête. Quand vous m'avez retrouvée dans les toilettes, j'avais les mains tendues comme si je tenais une arme. En fait, je me suis auto-conditionnée : je me suis imprimé l'ordre que quand je tiendrais mon arme, je devrais dévier le tir." expliqua la blonde.

On emmena Helena, ainsi que toute la bande plus la marchandise. Un joli coup de filet pour nos militaires.

" Auto-conditionnée hein ?" fit Roy.

" Oui, c'était la seule solution pour vous garder en vie, mon colonel." répondit simplement Riza.

" Très intelligent, lieutenant." sourit-il.

" Merci."

Roy décida de la faire examiner. Il lui raconta aussi qu'Hayate était venu l'avertir. Riza accueillit son chien avec tendresse, et le félicita pour son initiative. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la serrait fortement.

" Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !" dit Roy.

Riza lui rendit amoureusement son étreinte. Quelques jours plus tard eurent lieu les championnats de patinage. Les collègues de Roy et Riza furent conviés à y assister. Les championnats en couple se déroulaient sur toute la journée : programmes courts le matin et programmes libres l'après-midi. En découvrant la tenue de leurs supérieurs, l'équipe de Roy ne put retenir un sifflement. Les femmes présentes dans l'assistance applaudirent à tout rompre quand Roy fit son entrée en scène, dans un rôle lui allant à merveille : Roméo.

" Il est pas possible ce colonel !" fit Havoc en levant la tête au ciel.

Riza, quant à elle, était méconnaissable dans le rôle de l'innocente Juliette. La partie à deux reflétait parfaitement tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, tout comme le couple qu'ils incarnaient. Tous deux enchaînèrent les figures avec grâce et aisance.

Nos deux amoureux firent un score excellent à cette épreuve. L'après-midi vint assez vite, puisque leur déjeuner ne fut qu'un petit sandwich et qu'Oliver ne cessa de leur donner encore et encore des conseils pour leur seconde épreuve.

Lorsque vint leur tour pour la fameuse épreuve, ils entrèrent sur la glace vêtus de manteaux noirs. Ils se mirent au garde à vous face au jury, au centre de la glace, attendant sagement le début de la musique. L'hymne militaire résonna pendant quelques instants dans la patinoire, le couple restant immobile, puis un bruit se rapprochant des parasites à la radio se fit entendre. Une musique entraînante, que nous connaissons sous le titre de « Don't cha » s'éleva alors, et Roy et Riza retirèrent leurs manteaux. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

La chorégraphie militaire laissa le public et les jurys rêveurs. Nombreux étaient ceux ou celles qui voulaient prendre la place de l'un ou l'autre des patineurs. La sensualité flagrante de cette chorégraphie contrastait furieusement avec la tendresse et la passion dont ils faisaient preuve le matin même.

Pour finir ce flirt glacé, ils finirent avec le « cyclone » (lara : j'espère que vous savez de quelle figure je parle. C'est la dernière du programme « Bonnie and Clyde » d'Isabelle Delobel et Olivier Schoenfelder), puis revinrent vivement au centre de la glace, dos à dos, mais la tête tournée vers le jury, arme au poing, genre James Bond. Quand ils eurent fini, un tonnerre d'applaudissements déchira la patinoire.

" Eh ben !" fit Roy.

" Tu crois qu'on leur a plu ?" demanda Riza, essoufflée.

" Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je dirais que oui."

Ils saluèrent le public, et regagnèrent tranquillement les vestiaires. Peu leur importait les résultats, mais Oliver n'était pas d'accord.

" Attendez au moins de savoir si vos efforts seront récompensés." dit-il.

" Bon d'accord." répondit Riza.

Ils regardèrent les autres couples. Un long moment après, le jury annonça enfin les résultats. La foule explosa alors de joie.

" Roy ..." fit Riza.

" Ou ... oui ?"

" On est premiers ... on a gagné ..."

" YAHOU !"

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras avant d'aller sur la glace recevoir leur médaille. Si le jury savait que c'était à des militaires qu'il venait de remettre la médaille d'or. Le couple fit un tour de piste pour saluer le public, qui leur lançait des fleurs. En revenant aux vestiaires, ce fut Oliver qui leur sauta dessus.

" Incroyable ! Vous pouvez être fiers de vous !" dit-il.

" Oui ! Mais on n'en serait pas là sans vous !" sourit Roy.

Ils se changèrent, et se retrouvèrent un peu avant la sortie.

" Ca te dirait un petit resto pour fêter ça, ma chérie ?" demanda Roy.

" Oh avec plaisir !" sourit Riza avant de se blottir contre lui.

Roy l'embrassa sur la tête, puis se sépara d'elle pour retrouver leurs collègues.

FIN

Voilà, pensez aux reviews. Sachez que Serleena et moi pensons réitérer l'expérience de l'écriture à deux dès que nous aurons une idée qui nous intéresse toutes deux. Bye, tout le monde !


End file.
